The Promise
by MindlessAdri
Summary: Things have taken a turn for the worst in the final battle that our heroes face. With so little time left they realize what is important and make promises for a future that may not exist.


I'm really kinda sorry, but not really, that this is the first thing I put out for KuroFai after my last fic for them. I'm just an angst writer and this popped into my head, three days later, here it is.

Firstly, I DID finish TRC I swear but I kinda threw all the 'technicalities' out the window, if only because it's so hard to keep track of everything that happened in the manga. So Fai is a vampire, and has magic, Yuuko is dead, and Sakura's soul was captured. What ever cannon things you have to change to make that so feel free to do so if you want to think about it so deeply.

Lastly I'm not sure whether to go M or T so M for safety and gore. Might move down depending.

* * *

><p>The ground rumbled beneath Fai as he's eyes fluttered opened. His body immediately registered its own pain as the shaking resonated through his bones. The sacred cavern where they were supposed to have their deciding victory over Fei Wong Reid, had ultimately become what would be their tomb. They had anticipated a fight, but not <em>this. <em>He had managed to capture Sakura while her soul had been separated from her body and harness its energy to make himself nearly invincible.

In the distance, a long piece of stone fell from the ceiling causing the floor to rumble again as it crashed to the ground. Various pieces of rubble lay in the pool of water displacing it, sending it over the edge so it spread across the ground. Fai hardly noticed that his blood was mingling with the water.

He got to his knees but trying to move his body further was far too strenuous. In reflex, he grabbed at the most painful part of him: his stomach. Beneath his fingers he felt a sticky dampness; when he pulled his hands away, they were stained with blood. It was then he remembered why he had been unconscious, Reid had skewered him like a piece of dead meat. Fai had backed the man into a corner and, in a last ditch effort, had decided to use his magic. No sooner had he cast his spell had Reid's presence disappeared entirely only to reappear behind him. It had been then that he had felt Reid's sword impale him and twist mercilessly inside of him, twisting his entrails. Reid then flung him across the cavern where he landed harshly against the ground. The pain of being impaled, thrown, un-impaled, and then brutally landing had been enough for the wizard to begin wishing for death, something he hadn't done since Nihon.

What the demon had not anticipated though, was the vampire within Fai to heal his body, even mere inches from death. As he had began to lose consciousness, he vaguely remembered Kurogane looking behind himself in utter shock and rushing to the blond. His face was one of pure agony and concern as he dropped his weapon and checked for a pulse on the mage's neck. Fai remembered thinking, "_If this is the end at least you're face will have been the last thing I will have seen.__"_Perhaps there had been a tear in the red eye of the other, but he couldn't be sure as behind the large man, Syaoran was mercilessly thrown from a ledge and crashed into a wall on the opposite side of the vast cave, an action that called Kurogane back to battle.

"Don't die, you idiot," the dark man had said before gently setting Fai's head down and picking up his katana to return to aid the boy. After that, the world had become black and had remained that way until his body had deemed him repaired enough for consciousness.

To his left, Syaoran was still battling Reid as he jumped from crumbling ledge to crumbling ledge. The boy was injured. But due to blurred vision, Fai couldn't tell the extent of the injuries. He knew something else was wrong. Not only was the younger the one being chased, but Kurogane was absent. Fai desperately began to search the cavern by whipping his head about to discover the absent assassin twenty or so feet to his right lying on his back in his own blood pool.

He tried to stand and walk to the man, but his movements only caused the healing flesh of his wound to rip open, sending him to the floor. He let out a sharp cry of pain and blood trickled out of his mouth. From the corner of his eye, he saw that his cry had briefly distracted Syaoran and the auburn haired youth was kicked into a wall.

Fai began his slow and torturous crawl to the other across the debris littered stone. The image of jagged stone becoming lodged in his abdominal wound was only confirmed by the unrelenting constant pain of stone tearing at tender flesh. But still, he continued on.

The noise around him seemed amplified as things continued to crash and swords continued to battle. He wasn't sure why, but the world was undoubtedly falling apart just like Celes had.

He finally reached the other man; the sight caused tears to run over his dirty face, not only from physical pain but emotional as well. This man, who he admired, had fought beside, and secretly loved, lay near dead surrounded by a vast puddle of his own blood. He resisted his vampire instinct to feast upon his partner and concentrated of confirming life or death. He placed his hand on Kurogane's firm stomach to help prop himself up as he tried to peer down at the man's face. Instead of a firm middle, though Fai found it squishy and wet and he pulled his freshly bloodied hand away as Kurogane coughed and tensed in pain.

"Kurogane!" Fai screamed at the faintest reaction of the other. "Kurogane! Please don't die!" the blond cried out desperately as sobs began to rattle his body.

The larger of the two cracked a red eye and looked down at the blond who had begun crying into his chest. With all the strength he had left, he raised his hand and ran it through Fai's golden locks. He accepted that he was human and that he would soon die. Yuuko was dead, she could not save him, and even so, they could not afford the price. Even though he had accepted death, he would not acknowledge it. "I always wanted to do this," he coughed out with blood laced saliva.

Fai stopped his sobs and turned his head to look at the others as more tears came down his face. Emotions were plentiful for him; it was hard to single one out, but he mostly felt hopeless. Kurogane would die, he felt the man's heart grow weaker with each passing second. And the vampire would have died without ever knowing that he had loved him.

"I always wanted to run my fingers through your hair. And now I have." Kurogane's words came out on long slow gasps. He felt himself begin to fade and he knew that Fai's vampire instinct could feel it too because the blond began to shake his head.

"Don't say things you don't mean!"

Kurogane smirked, regardless of the situation. "Don't ruin this, idiot mage."

Fai began to cry as his love began to fade.

"I love you," Kurogane said suddenly as Fai began to shake with tears.

The blond nodded his head and he whispered, "I love you, too."

In a last bout of strength Kurogane drew the paler in close and kissed him. Both cried into the kiss.

"I love you. I love you so much, Kuro-sama."

Kurogane wiped away the blond's tears. "Don't cry because it's ending. We will meet again. I promise you. Promise me the same."

Fai would have answered if he hadn't heard Syaoran scream. He looked out into the distance and saw as Syaoran went to attack Reid, only to see him drive his sword through the younger's chest. The boy fell, his corpse slid slowly down the inverted angle of the blade towards the hilt. Reid then put the tip of the blade to the ground and stepped on Syaoran's chest as he pulled out his sword. The blond had never seen anything more terrifying in all his life. He had never felt so utterly_ gone_.

He turned back to Kurogane, horror written on his face. He tried to erase the look, dear god, he didn't want that face to be the last expression his love would see.

"What is it?" Kurogane pleaded as he tried to turn and look. Though, it seemed, he was unable to regardless of his efforts.

Fai grabbed the others face and stopped him from making Syaoran's death another one of the last things he would see. He bit his lip and began to cry harder. Everything was dead, or dying.

Fai could feel Reid begin to stalk toward them with slow, determined steps. He kissed Kurogane again and screwed his eyes shut as a way to will away the world. Kurogane's lips were colder than before, but they still pressed back against his.

"I love you," he whispered against the other's chapped lips. He tried to kiss Kurogane one last time but he was denied that when his body was violently kicked off the larger man. His body skidded against the ground kicking up dust as he went. He looked up and saw Reid smile sadistically as he wiped the boy's blood off his sword. Kurogane, too, saw this and snapped his head to him.

"Promise me!" the larger demanded.

Reid smiled at the helpless Fai before taking his sword and decapitating Kurogane in one swift motion.

At the same time Fai screamed, "I promise!" But he couldn't be sure he had gotten the words out in time.

The monster walked over ever so calmly. "Did you enjoy watching him die?"

"Fuck you," Fai breathed out slowly as he puncuated every syllable.

Suddenly, he felt metal in him again and he withered in anguish. Then, the blade moved up through his torso. The world went black for the very last time.

* * *

><p>I know, I killed everyone. I hope you at least enjoyed it. I'll probably post on Tumblr as well in a few days.<p>

I actually really like the one shot... perhaps it's just my angst showing.

Anyway Thank you for reading, if you have time please review. :)

~mindlessadri


End file.
